


Ooh, Gargoyle...

by FaeriArchive (FaeriMagic)



Series: School Assignments [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriArchive
Summary: Find this work on:✿DeviantArt✿Meh, not one of my best microstories. Ah well.vespiary-a colony of wasps.





	Ooh, Gargoyle...

**Author's Note:**

> Find this work on:  
> ✿ [DeviantArt](http://fav.me/d2o1til) ✿
> 
> * * *
> 
> Meh, not one of my best microstories. Ah well.
> 
> vespiary-a colony of wasps.

The momentum of the gargoyle hit me. It was in perfect symmetry, and the figure looked vulnerable, and yet, it looked like it had the nature of wasps, whose vespiary has been destroyed. Is that even possible? Look at me, why obsess over a gargoyle? Someone put me in an asylum! And yet, I can't stop looking at its sad face. I was lost in the stories it told.


End file.
